Sunken colony
|image= SunkenColony SC1 Game1.png|SC1 SunkenColony SCR Game1.png|SCR SunkenColony Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |role=Anti-ground defense structure |evolvesfrom=Creep colony |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm |hp=300 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=50 |costgas= |time=20 |req=Spawning pool |hotkey= |groundattack=40 |useguns=Subterranean tentacle |airattack= |armor=2 |range=7 |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown=32 |parent= |produce= |research= |ability= |structure=x }} The sunken colony is a zerg structure that protects their hive clusters against ground-based attacks. Rooting itself deep into creepUnderwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. via rows of sharp teeth,StarCraft Hungary. Accessed on 2008-28-11 the colony grows multiple tendrils that it can use to attack any enemies that come within range. The impaler colony, a creation of the Overmind, was the ancestor of the sunken colony.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hydralisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. By the Second Great War, the sunken colony was a defunct structure.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit units (in English). 2013. However, a number of sunken colonies were present on Aiur during the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Unit StarCraft Sunken colonies deal explosive damage. This makes them more potent in the later game when higher tier medium- and large-sized units appear. The colony has a slower rate of fire than the photon cannon which further reduces its effectiveness against small units, which tend to appear in larger numbers. On the other hand, the colony is much more durable than the photon cannon. The total cost of a sunken colony is 175 minerals, including the cost of the drone. Sunken colonies have 300 HP as opposed to the 400 HP of the creep colony. When one morphs, if the creep colony's remaining health was 101 or above, then 100 points are subtracted from it. If the remaining health before morphing was 100 or below, it is set to 1 and immediately regenerates to 2. Development The sunken colony's sprite appears to be a modified version of the nydus pit's sprite. Earlier in development, the sunken colony's sprite was named "lurker."Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2019-08-28 StarCraft: Ghost Sunken colonies appeared in at least one mission in StarCraft: Ghost, alongside spore colonies. Nova was tasked with painting them for siege tanks.2011-06-23, Calling Down Support. YouTube/IGN, accessed on 2011-07-20 StarCraft II |image=SunkenColony SC2CoopGame.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Amon Brood |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Anti-ground static defense |useguns=Subterranean tentacle |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Structure |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=300 |hpregen= |armor=2 |gun1name=Subterranean Tentacle |gun1strength=40 |gun1attacks=1 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=2.1 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Legacy of the Void Sunken colonies appear as a zerg defensive structure during "The Host" during the Legacy of the Void campaign. It uses the model and animations of the impaler colony.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Host. (in English). November 10, 2015 Co-op Missions Sunken colonies appear as a defensive structure on the Co-op Missions map "Scythe of Amon," defending the non-Void shade zerg bases. Development ]] The sunken colony has been replaced by the spine crawler.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) ''SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. The sunken colony had reappeared in StarCraft II as a mobile queen-produced defensive structure. In its mobile form, it had fewer hit points.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. The sunken colony moved on crab-like legsBrowder, Dustin and Kevin Yu. 2008-06-05. Episode 3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-06-5. outside of the boundaries of creep, but like other zerg structures would slowly degenerate and eventually die if it remained outside of the boundaries for too long.Karune. 2008-05-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 38. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed on 2008-05-15. It could not plant itself outside the creep, however.Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. Images File:Sunken Colony SC1 DevGame1.jpg|StarCraft alpha sunken colony Image: Sunken Colony SC-G Cncpt1.jpg|Sunken colony concept art for StarCraft: Ghost References Category:Swarm zerg breeds